Madness for the Autograph
by Ecuadorianeyezz
Summary: The Hamgirls take a trip to HamHam Land and see a MiniHamuzu Concert. Then, it turns out they go on a crazay adventure for an autograph! RR, NO FRIGGIN' FLAMES!
1. Arrival at HamHam Land and the Concert

Disclaimer: No, I DON'T Own Hamtaro or any other character in this story you ish about to read. Leamme alone...T_T  
  
NOTE: Sorry for all the OOC-ness. -_-;  
  
NOTE 2: Song Featured is "MiniHamuzu No Kekkon Song". Mini Hamuzu members are Yaguchi (Also known as Gu-chan), Aibon (also known as Ai-chan), Mika (also known as Merica-chan), and Nono (also known as Nono-chan).  
  
Hamtaro: Madness for the Autograph!  
  
By EC, Arch Angel  
  
*It was another day in Ham-Ham Land, and the Ham-girls had just arrived that nice day  
  
Sandy: So, what do you guys wanna do first?  
  
Bijou: It doesn't really matter, as long as we do something.  
  
Pashmina: Yeah, something fun!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Sandy: *looks through the pamphlet thingy * Hmmm...Well, they have a Mini Hamuzu Concert in few minutes.  
  
Pashmina: Mini Hamuzu?! I LOVE their music!  
  
Bijou: *blinks * I've never heard of them...  
  
Sandy: O_O Heke..?  
  
Pashmina: O_O Heke..?  
  
Penelope: O_O Heke...?  
  
Bijou: o.O ..What..?  
  
Sandy: Well, today's your lucky day, girl! You're gonna go to your first Mini Hamuzu concert! *drags Bijou towards the Concert Hall *  
  
Bijou: *is dragged * Uh.  
  
Pashmina: You'll love it, Bijou trust us!  
  
Penelope: ^^ Ookwee!  
  
*Thus Bijou was dragged, literally, all the way to the Concert Hall, where the Mini Hamuzu concert was just starting *  
  
Pashmina: *looks around * Hmm.we need a good front seat..Sandy, do you--- ACK! *gets run over by a overly-excited Sandy *  
  
Sandy: *zooms over Pashmina and zooms to the front, still dragging Bijou everywhere * HERE! HERE! LETS SIT HERE! *jumps up and down by the 3rd row, Bijou flailing everywhere like an old rag doll * ITS PERFECT!!  
  
Bijou: @_@ Aaaaargh...Please put me down..  
  
Sandy: *blinks * Whoops, sorry, girl. *drops Bijou in one of the seats *  
  
Bijou: ; Thank you very much... *gets situated in the chair a little better *  
  
Sandy: No problem! *sits in the chair beside her * Hey, where's Pashmina?  
  
Pashmina: *sways up towards them * OH! Don't mind me, I was just twitching on the hard, carpeted floor... *sits beside them *  
  
Penelope: *sighs * Ookwee..-_-; *sits beside Pashmina *  
  
*The place eventually got full and, soon, the concert started *  
  
Yaguchi: Hey, there! We're the Mini Hamuzu and today, our concert will revolve around our latest song, "Mini Hamuzu No Kekkon Song"!  
  
*Music starts, Mini Hamuzu get in position *  
  
HAMUHA-MU HAMU- JA-  
  
HAMUMU- JA (HAMU)  
  
HAMUHA-MU HAMU- JA-  
  
HAMUMU- JA (HAMU)  
  
Eien chikau no ja  
  
Yahhoi! Hora Yahhoi! (Hohhohhoi)  
  
Kadote wo shukusu no ja  
  
HAMU HAMUMU- JA- (Hoi!)  
  
HAMUHA-MU HAMU- JA-  
  
HAMUMU- JA (HAMU)  
  
HAMUHA-MU HAMU- JA-  
  
HAMUMU- JA (HAMU)  
  
Medetai shunkan ja  
  
Yahhoi! Hora Yahhoi! (Hohhohhoi)  
  
Minna de inoru ja  
  
HAMUHAMUMU- JA- (Hoi!)  
  
Ippai tabete YEAH! YEAH!  
  
CONGRATULATIONS ja~! (Wahaha Wahaha)  
  
Ippai uta ou  
  
YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! WA~!  
  
HAPPY WEDDING SONG  
  
MINI MINI SIZE demo  
  
Shiawase MAKISHAMU  
  
MINI MINI SIZE demo  
  
Ookina yume ga aru  
  
HAMUHA-MU HAMU- JA-  
  
HAMUMU- JA (HAMU)  
  
HAMUHA-MU HAMU- JA-  
  
HAMUMU- JA (HAMU)  
  
Omoide tsukuru no ja  
  
Yahhoi! Hora Yahhoi! (Hohhohhoi)  
  
Shiawase wakatsu no ja  
  
HAMUHAMUMU- JA- (Hoi!)  
  
Kokoro wo tomete YEAH! YEAH!  
  
Kongetsu mo seishun ja~! (Wahaha Wahaha)  
  
Minna de uta ou  
  
YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! WA~!  
  
HAPPY WEDDING SONG  
  
MINI MINI SIZE demo  
  
Kitaichi MAKISHIMAMU  
  
MINI MINI SIZE demo  
  
Ookina ai ga aru  
  
Kokoro wo tomete YEAH! YEAH!  
  
Kongetsu mo seishun ja~! (Wahaha Wahaha)  
  
Minna de uta ou  
  
YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! WA~!  
  
HAPPY WEDDING SONG  
  
MINI MINI SIZE demo  
  
Kitaichi MAKISHIMAMU  
  
MINI MINI SIZE demo  
  
Ookina ai ga aru  
  
HAMUHA-MU HAMU- JA-  
  
HAMUMU- JA (HAMU)  
  
HAMUHA-MU HAMU- JA-  
  
HAMUMU- JA (HAMU)  
  
HAMUHA-MU HAMU- JA-  
  
HAMUMU- JA (HAMU)  
  
HAMUHA-MU HAMU- JA-  
  
HAMUMU- JA (HAMU)  
  
HAMUMU- JA (HAMU)  
  
HAMUMU- JA  
  
the song ends and the crowd, of course, go wild!  
  
Mika: Thanks, you guys were a super-cool audience!  
  
Nono: We'll see ya next time! And until then.  
  
MiniHamuzu: See ya later! *walks off stage *  
  
*The Concert Hall started clearing out, and we come back to the Ham-girls *  
  
Pashmina: So, Bijou, what'd you think? Bijou: They ARE good! You and Sandy were right! Oh, and you too, Penelope!  
  
Sandy: I told ya! Hey, I say we go on a searching adventure!  
  
Penelope: O_o Heke?  
  
Pashmina/Bijou: Heke?? Searching Adventure??  
  
Sandy: Yeah! We should go on search for Mini Hamuzu so we can get ourselves an autograph!  
  
Bijou: Uh, Sandy.they might be on their way to leaving, so we might not be able t---*Pashmina and Penelope cover her mouth *  
  
Pashmina: *nervous laughter * Eh heh heh! ^.^;;  
  
Penelope: ^-^;; O-Ookwee!  
  
Sandy: ..Leaving..? *twitch, twitch *  
  
Bijou: Mmff..? (Sandy..?)  
  
Sandy: NO! THEY CAN'T LEAVE! WE HAVE TO HURRY AND GET THAT AUTOGRAPH!!! *zooms towards the train *  
  
Pashmina: H-Hey, Sandy, wait up! *takes her paw off of Bijou's mouth and hurries after Sandy *  
  
Penelope: Eh.Eh.. *looks from her paw still on Bijou's mouth, to Bijou, then to Pashmina, who's still going after Sandy* Ookwee!! *lets go of Bijou then follows *  
  
Bijou: *falls down * H-Hey! Girls, wait! *gets up quickly and follows the others *  
  
Thus, the ultimate chase for the autograph began  
  
~~ Whatcha think so far?! ^_^ Well, R/R, por favor! And, no flames, they will be eaten by demons for lunch.  
  
~EC, Arch Angel~ 


	2. Sandy's Insanity Matters

Hola, All! And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!! ---EC  
  
Disclaimer: ..Doi, look at chappie 1  
  
Hamtaro: Madness for the Autograph~~Chapter 2  
  
*After about 2 minutes of running, Sandy, Bijou, Pashmina and Penelope found themselves in the, what you'd call, square of HamHam Land *  
  
Sandy: *breathes jaggedly, her eye twitching * Must.find..MiniHamuzu..must get autograph..! _O  
  
Bijou: O______O Yyyyyyeah.  
  
Pashmina: Tsk, Tsk, Sandy! .You need help! *puts Sandy in a straight jacket *  
  
Penelope: ._. Heke.? *jumps over to Sandy, and blinks * Ookwee.?  
  
Sandy: *tears the straight jacket off, and grabs Penelope, her eye still twitching * I KNOW! THEY MIGHT LIKE TO RIDE RIDES AND CRAP!! LETS LOOK AROUND THE RIDES!!!  
  
Penelope: O_____O OOKWEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pashmina: O_o Sandy! Leggo of Penelope! You're scaring the sunflower seeds outta her!  
  
Bijou: What, its not like they're on the roller coaster or som---*gets her mouth covered by Pashmina* MMFF!!!  
  
Pashmina: Uhhhh..O_O SHE SAID NUTTIN, YOU HEAR?!  
  
Sandy: *gasps and drops Penelope * THAT'S IT! THE ROLLER COASTER!!! *zooms down the path toward the roller coaster *  
  
Penelope: @_@ Ookwee...  
  
Pashmina: *lets go of Bijou's mouth * Ah, great.-_-;  
  
Bijou: Sorry, my fault! ^_^;;;  
  
Pashmina: Yes, yes it was...  
  
Bijou: Nu-uh...  
  
Pashmina: But you just said it.  
  
Bijou: Yeah, well.uh.What I meant is----BAH! -_-;;  
  
Pashmina: *sighs * Well, we better go get her before she hurts herself.  
  
Bijou: Heke? You mean, on the roller coaster.?  
  
Pashmina: No, No, I mean with her insanity.  
  
Bijou: Ohhhh. Right. *follows the path Sandy ran down *  
  
Pashmina: C'mon, Penelope. *helps Penelope up *  
  
Penelope: Ookwee. *she and Pashmina walk down the path *  
  
~*~ The Roller Coaster~*~  
  
Sandy: *zooms towards the roller coaster, where a long line is * They're heeeeeere...They HAVE TO BE!!! O_O *pushes random hamsters outta the way * GET OUTTA MY WAY, PUNY MORTALS!! I NEED THE AUTOGRAPH!!!  
  
Hamsters: O_O  
  
Sandy: *jumps in a seat on the roller coaster * *rummages through each seat, searching like a mad-ham * MiniHamuzu?? Yaguchi, Mika, Nono, Ai??? Y' here??  
  
Pashmina: *zooms by the hamsters * EXCUSE ME!!! ON A MISSION HERE!  
  
Penelope: *zooms by next * OOKWEE!  
  
Bijou: PARDON NE' MOI!!! *zooms by as Pashmina and Penelope did *  
  
Bijou/Penelope/Pashmina: *jumps onto a roller coaster seat and grabs Sandy *  
  
Sandy: NOOOOO! LEMME GO, YOU INTERFERERS!!!!  
  
Bijou: Sandy! This is getting outta control, you're losing you're----  
  
*Roller Coaster starts to move *  
  
Pashmina: O_O  
  
Penelope: O_O  
  
Sandy: *still screaming like hell *  
  
Bijou: . -_-; Aw, Dangit.  
  
*Roller Coaster gets faster and faster and the ham-girls find themselves on a roller coaster ride *  
  
*After what seemed like 3 minutes of the high velocity, speedy ride, The Roller Coaster came to a stop, and the ham-girls come out *  
  
Sandy: *ways out * @___@ Well...they weren't on that ride.w-were they.?  
  
Pashmina: Sandy.I-I'm gonna *puts a paw over her mouth for a few seconds * I'm gonna kill you.after I throw up.  
  
Penelope: @_@ *is dragged out by Pashmina * Bleeeeeeah.  
  
Bijou: *sways out after a few minutes * Uuuuuugh. *holds mouth, runs to a trashcan, and gargling, retching, and sickening splatting sounds can be heard *  
  
Sandy: Hey. After everything stops spinning. wanna try looking around at the Ferris Wheel.??? @_@  
  
Pashmina: Whatever.*holds mouth again * Meeeeh.  
  
Random Hamster walking by: *talking to another one * Well, the MiniHamuzu just finished packin' up, and I hear they're going---*gets jumped by Sandy * O_O AGH!!!  
  
Sandy: @__@ WHERE!?!?! GOING WHEEEEEEERE?!?!?! *throws up on Random Hamster *  
  
Random Hamster: GAH! DUDETTE! WHAT'S YER PROBLEM?!?! *pushes Sandy away and runs away very fast *  
  
Sandy: Waaaait! @_@ Dun gooooo! You might be my only chaaaance for autograaaaaph!!!  
  
Bijou: *lifts her head from the trashcan * Maybe he meant to say---*puts her head back down and throws up a little more* ---The Haunted Castle or something. *starts throwing up again *  
  
Pashmina: BIJOU!!!  
  
Sandy: *gasp * OY, YOU MUST BE RIGHT! *zooms down the brick-path towards The Haunted Castle * 'M COMING, MINIHAMUZU!!!!!  
  
~*~ Pashmina groans in exasperation and drags the minorly-sick Bijou and Minorly-dizzy Penelope after Sandy and the madness seems to never stop~*~  
  
~~  
  
MUWAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! Heheheheheh..so, R/R DAMMIT!!!!! ---EC 


	3. The Haunted Castle

I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! ^_^ I'm finally done with the 3rd chappie! Yaaaaaaa---ah, screw..-__-; Anywayz, hope yeh enjoy it! ~*~EC  
  
Hamtaro: Madness for the Autograph  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Pashmina: What're you doing?! This isn't a time to get a snack! Sandy's going on a rampage for an autograph!  
  
Bijou: *eating a sunflower seed Popsicle * But, all that throwing up, Pashmina! I'm hungry! ;_;  
  
Penelope: Ookwee.! Ookwee, Ookwee, Ookwee!  
  
Pashmina: Penelope's right, Bijou! We need to go stop Sandy!  
  
Bijou: Oh, fine, fine.*swallows the Popsicle whole* GAH! BRAIN FREEZE! @_@  
  
Pashmina/Penelope: -_-;;;  
  
Pashmina: C'mon, Bijou, brain freeze will wear off on the way.*drags Bijou down the path towards the haunted house *  
  
Bijou: @_@ IT HURTS! MY BRAAAAAAAAIN!!  
  
~*~Haunted Castle Entrance Way~*~  
  
Sandy: *zooms up to the entrance and runs into the door * ... *gets up quickly * MINIHAMUZU! I'M COMIIIIIIING! @___@ *runs through the big, wooden doors *  
  
Pashmina: O_O Gah! I just saw her! *points to the entrance way *  
  
Penelope: ._. O-Ookwee.??  
  
Bijou: Uh.In THERE..??  
  
Pashmina: -_- Yes, THERE! C'mon, you two! *opens the wooden doors and walks in *  
  
Penelope: *blinks but then follows in *  
  
Bijou: .I'll just stand guard heeeeee----*gets pulled in by Pashmina* MEEH!  
  
~*~Inside The Haunted Castle~*~  
  
Sandy: *walks into the entrance hall and looks around * Where to start...*shrugs and walks into the living room *  
  
Pashmina: *peeks her head into the entrance hall * . Sandy??  
  
Bijou: . Well! Looks like she isn't here! Let's go! *tries to run, but gets stopped by Pashmina * -_-  
  
Pashmina: No way, Bijou, you are coming in too!  
  
Penelope: *jumps in away from them * Ookwee??  
  
Pashmina: Penelope! Get back over here! O_o  
  
Penelope: *looks back and waves reassuringly * Ookwee, Ookwee! ^_^  
  
*Spider (yes, real spider) drops from the chandelier above onto Penelope's head *  
  
Penelope: O___O OOKWEEEEEE!!!! *runs around like a maniac *  
  
Bijou: .I'm not getting it off, you get it off.  
  
Pashmina: I'm not getting it off, YOU get it off.  
  
Bijou: No, you.  
  
Pashmina: I'm not doing it, YOU do it.  
  
Penelope: *still running around, screaming her lil' head off *  
  
Bijou: No, you.  
  
Pashmina: Nu-uh, you.  
  
Bijou: M-mm, you.  
  
Sandy: *from living room * MINIHAMUZU?!?!  
  
Bijou/Pashmina: O_O Gah! There's Sandy! *zooms into the living room, leaving Penelope to deal with the spider herself *  
  
~*~Haunted Living Room~*~  
  
Sandy: *ripping furniture apart * HEY, MINIHAMUZU! YAGUCHI, MIKA, AI, NONO! WHERE ARE YA?!?!  
  
Bijou: *tumbles in * Sandy! Stoppit! You know this is all needed for the Haunted House tour thingy!!  
  
Pashmina: Yeah, Sandy, you'll have to, y'know, pay for it all of you don't-- --  
  
Sandy: @_@ BAH! THEY AREN'T HERE! *zooms out of the living room and runs over Pashmina *  
  
Pashmina: Owww.. Why's this always gotta happen to ME?!  
  
Bijou: ^_^;; Because.  
  
Pashmina: Because WHY??  
  
Bijou: Just..because. *looks around at the torn-up living room * O_O Gah...  
  
Pashmina: *gets up and looks around also * Exactly..  
  
*Whitish, whispy figures emerge from the torn-up couch and torn-up lunge chairs *  
  
Bijou/ Pashmina: O___O  
  
Whispy Figure (or ghost, we'll just call it ghost..) 1: Who has disturbed our hollow and destroyed our living room.?!  
  
Bijou: . *points to Pashmina *  
  
Pashmina: . *points to Bijou *  
  
Ghost 2: Begone from this place or you will suffer the same we have..Begone..BEGO---  
  
Bijou/ Pashmina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *zooms out of the living room, still screaming *  
  
Ghost 2: O_O They didn't let me finish!  
  
Ghost 1: Hamsters these days. -_-;  
  
~*~Entrance Hall~*~  
  
Bijou: *stops and leans against a suit of armor, catching breath * AHA! I told ya this place was haunted!  
  
Pashmina: *stops also and catches breath * They can't be real.after all. this IS just a ride-thingy. O_O . Bijou.??  
  
Bijou: Hm??  
  
Pashmina: *is staring above her * O_O Uh...  
  
Bijou: ?_? Heke.?  
  
Pashmina: ..The armor..  
  
Bijou: *blinks and looks above her and sees the armor move slightly and raises its ax * O_O AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *gets away from it and hides behind Pashmina *  
  
Pashmina: O.O HEKE?!?!  
  
*armor stops moving *  
  
Bijou: LETS LEAVE SANDY HERE! LET THEM TAKE HER SOUL!!!! @___@  
  
Pashmina: -_-; NO! We can't leave her nor Penelope here!  
  
Bijou: Are you stuuuuuuuuupid?! Penelope left just as we entered the Living Room!! THE LITTLE TRAITOR!! @_@  
  
Pashmina: Bijou, she's only a kid, she deserves to run for her young life.  
  
Bijou: OH YEAH?! WHAT ABOUT MY LIFE, SISTER?! I DON'T HAVE A WILL, YOU KNOW!  
  
Pashmina: ^_^;; Relax, we'll get out of here ali---*hears clanging in the kitchen and Sandy's shrill cry of insanity * Oh, there's Sandy! *goes into the Kitchen *  
  
Bijou: *murmurs * My life circumstances. *follows *  
  
~*~Kitchen~*~  
  
Sandy: @_@ MINIHAMUZU?! ARE YOU EATING?! OR HIDING IN THE CABINETS?! *is searching through everything in the kitchen, the oven, the fridge, the cabinets, the food-closet, etc. *  
  
Bijou: Okay, Sandy!! TIME TO GO! *tries to pull Sandy away from the cabinet *  
  
Sandy: NOOO! GET AWAY!!! FOOLISH ONE! I NEED TO FIND THEM!!  
  
Pashmina: -_-; She's right, Sandy. Its gone FAR enough! *helps Bijou try to pry her from the cabinet *  
  
Sandy: STOPPIT!!! GAH! *tries to kick out of their grip *  
  
Pashmina: Geez, lookit the mess of food you made, Sandy! Meh. Bijou, I'll go ahead and drag her out, see if you can't close these cabinets and stuff up, okay?  
  
Bijou: O_O *gulps * O.. Okay. *watches Pashmina leave with an overly insane Sandy *  
  
Bijou: T_T I better make this quick.. *walks to the nearest cabinet and reaches out the close it when.. *  
  
*An arm extends out and growling can be heard as the arm tries to grab for Bijou's head *  
  
Bijou: O_O AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *zooms out of the kitchen then out of the Haunted Castle *  
  
~*~Outside the Haunted Castle~*~  
  
Pashmina: Penelope, we're in that haunted place of doom and all you did was go get cotton candy?!  
  
Penelope: ^o^ Ookwee! *is holding a half-eaten stick of cotton candy *  
  
Pashmina: *tied Sandy to a post * -_-; Seriously, Penelope, you could've gone for he---*gets run over by Bijou* ARGH!  
  
Bijou: @_@ Arm. Evil. Haunted. NEVER AGAIN!!  
  
Penelope: Heke.?  
  
Sandy: *twitch, twitch * Need..Autograph..must..GET!  
  
Pashmina: *gets up * Oh, hush! -_x;;  
  
Bijou: Whoops, Sorry, Pashmina.  
  
Pashmina: Look..we've had quite enough.lets just head on back to the clubhouse.  
  
Bijou: Good Ide---AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *zooms away, grabbing the post Sandy's tied to, still running *  
  
Pashmina/ Penelope: ?_? Heke.?  
  
Penelope: *looks to where Bijou was looking * O_O OOKWEEEEE!!!! *zooms after Bijou *  
  
Pashmina: ._. Er...*looks behind her, which is where Bijou and Penelope were looking * ...Holy Cats! O_____O  
  
Ghost 2: You ham-girls are RUDE! I wasn't even done being evil and you just go and---  
  
Pashmina: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GIRLS, WAIT FOR ME!!!!!! *also zooms off *  
  
Ghost 2: O_O SEE?! There you go again!! Argh! This is the price I pay for being a Ghost! *tries to kicks something but goes through it * Ah, screw.. *walks back into the Haunted Castle *  
  
THE END!!! CLIFFHANGERS!!!! XD Just to tell ya, Next Chapter will be the last. T_T Blah, I really Thank you all for the Reveiws, this is the first story that I had that was this successful. ^_^ I'll see ya in the next chapter!!! ~*~EC 


End file.
